Shine Your Light
by SandM1827
Summary: When Spinelli is taken hostage and Jason and Sam can't find him alone, a emergency contact number puts them in touch with his estranged sister. Destruction, Drama, Pain, Sadness and Redemption soon follow. M for language.
1. Chapter 1 My Sister

Chapter 1 – My Sister My Friend

The roar of people talking was enough to make Jason want to scream as he and Sam were stuck listening to the constant chatter, all the while being worried about their dear friend. Spinelli was missing, he was supposed to show up at the charity event being held at the MetroCourt but he never did. No one had seen in him over a day.

"What about this?" Sam asked as she pointed to the screen on Spinelli's computer.

"What is it?" Jason questioned as he walked over to Sam, he knew Spinelli would probably just be out on a case, but according to Sam he didn't have one right now.

"It says it's an emergency contact number, look there's a citation next to it 'Please call, but only if Stone Cold or fair Samantha cannot rescue the Jackal, the person on the other end of this number surely can.'" Sam read from the computer screen. "'Leave a message and someone will come.'"

"It sounds like a trap." Jason said as he read over the computer message again.

"But no one but Spinelli calls him the Jackal; he had to have written it himself." Maxie said, she was so worried about her non-husband that she was beside herself. "Call the number Sam."

"It's worth a shot." Sam said looking up at Jason for reassurance, when he gave her the number she did as the note said and left a message. "Now all's we can do is wait."

* * *

"You know why you're here don't you?" A deep voice said as he circled the young man's chair. "I needed a new play thing and since she wasn't around you were the closest I could find."

Spinelli sat tied to a chair, the bustling of men with guns surrounding him. He knew the man who was talking to him, a man he hadn't seen in a very long time. He was asking questions that he knew Spinelli couldn't answer, mainly because he had been gagged to stop him from screaming for help. Still the man asked the questions and laughed as his goons bruised Spinelli's face with their fists when he didn't answer.

"You are a very nice toy to play with." The man replied as his goon popped Spinelli again.

* * *

"Which one of you is Sam McCall?" A dark haired woman in leather pants and jean jacket asked as she entered the MetroCourt.

"I'm Sam McCall." Sam stepped forward from her spot next to Jason.

"Were you the last one to see Damian?" The woman asked as she took her time to look at each face in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Maxie inquired as she pushed her way in between Sam and the girl.

"Blythe Ryback-Spinelli, Damian's sister-in-law, I was called to find him." Blythe replied as she looked down at the too skinny blonde who had made herself known in a less than elegant fashion. "Who was the last person to see Damian?"

"Why did Damian ask us to call you instead of his brother – your husband?" Maxie didn't know that Spinelli had any siblings, but since the woman claimed to be his sister-in-law, then she assumed he had a brother.

"My husband has been dead over ten years. Damian's other brother Carter is a busy FBI agent, Harrison and Chase are both unreachable in Vegas, and his sister Avery is a high school student. So at this point I'm the only one to do the job." Blythe answered as she glared at the blonde.

"Sorry but Jason, I don't think some lonely widow who's not even related to Spinelli can be any help in finding him." Maxie said as she turned her back on the woman.

"I have been a part of Damian's family since before he was born so I am as much family as a blood relative." She retorted before looking back at the crowd. "Who was the last person to see Damian?"

"Excuse me but you're not going to look for Spinelli, Jason and Sam are I don't trust you to find him." Maxie said as she took a stand against the much taller woman.

"First of all I know who has him. Secondly, I am the only chance Damian has and I will be damned if one of Damian's half-a-brain girlfriends will stop me." Blythe replied as she looked up from Maxie and toward the crowd again.

"Excuse me –" Maxie starts but is quickly cut off by Robin grabbing her arm.

"Maxie if Spinelli is in trouble and his sister knows who has him then we should let her help." Robin said trying to reason with her cousin.

"Again, who was the last person to see Damian?" Blythe was really getting tired of having to ask that question but she would continue to if it helped her find her brother.

"I want to know everything you know." Jason told the younger woman as he stepped into her eye sight.

"Jason Morgan, right? You and I have met before; you tried to kill my father." She saw him take an uncomfortable step forward. "It's alright, I don't care, and he was a bastard who deserved everything he got." She gave her full attention to Jason and Sam. "I want to thank the both of you for what you've done for my brother; he would be in jail or dead if it weren't for the two of you."

"Why haven't you ever visited Spinelli? Why hasn't he ever mentioned you?" Sam asked, knowing that's what everyone was thinking. Spinelli had never mentioned any family outside of his grandmother.

"Things happened when Damian was a teenager, things that can't be taken back. I left to keep everyone safe and he's never forgiven me for that. But he knows that I'll always be there to rescue him if he can't rescue himself." Blythe responded, she knew she had made the right decision to leave but she also felt ashamed for leaving her family.

"It's the special bond between a brother and sister, even if they're not related." Sam replied, the picture of her brother Danny still fresh in her mind, she missed him so much.

"If you all are done asking questions and ready to answer them I would still really like to know who the last person to see my brother was." Blythe asked again.

"If you already know who took him then why do you need to know when?" Maxie asked she knew she was making things more difficult but she wanted her Spinelli to be found.

"I would like to know when so I can find out where you." Blythe countered with a steady glare on her face.

"Look Bee I know how much you like going rogue but you're not going alone on this one." Dante said as he stepped forward.

"Who do you two know each other?" Maxie asked again pushing herself in between the two.

"I lived in Bensonhurst for a while, we met, became friends. I even worked for Olivia." Blythe replied and then took an irritated breath. "Let's try this one more time, who was the last person to see Damian?"

"I was." Johnny said out of the crowd. "We met on the pier; he had some paperwork for me. I left around seven to go meet Olivia and Spinelli said he was going to meet Maxie at Kellys."

"Only he never showed up." Maxie said in a worried voice, afraid she might cry she leaned upon her cousin for support.

"Dante, I will protect my brother no matter what the cost, so don't flash your pretty badge at me thinking it will mean anything." Blythe said as she looked into Dante's eyes, he knew her well enough to know not to stop her.

"Understood." Dante replied as he stood next to her, ready to leave to go find Spinelli.

"I'm going with you." Jason said as he stepped forward once again, feeling Sam take the place next to him.

"Me too." She said as she looked up at Jason.

"Don't even think about it." Blythe said to Maxie who she knew was about to suggest that she tag along.

"Excuse me? I have a right to go find Spinelli." Maxie retorted as she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"No you're too much of a risk, you're staying here." That's all Jason had to say before they made their way to his SVU sans Maxie.

They immediately took to the highway knowing that anyone who tried to take Spinelli probably wasn't in town any longer. Blythe pulled out her laptop trying to find the GPS coordinates of Spinelli's cell phone.

"Are you as tech savvy as Spinelli or did you teach him all he knows?" Sam asked as she watched Blythe hack in the cell phone database like she did it every day.

"Everything Damian knows he just knew naturally. He tried to teach all of us how to be as good as him but we never had the same gifts as him. But all of us Ryback/Spinelli kids had out gifts." Blythe said smiling at the memories.

"Like what?" Sam wanted to know more about Spinelli's past, they really didn't know anything about it at all.

"Carter could bend a rule until it snapped then turn it and make it seem like it was in a parameter of the law, which makes him such a good FBI agent. Chase was a card shark like no other, which is probably why he's a borderline gambling addict. Harrison can play any instrument he picks up and has a voice to match his talents. Avery is well…a teenager her gift right now is to party." Blythe said smiling at the memory of her family.

"And your husband? What was his gift?" Sam asked, she noticed that Blythe hadn't said anything about him.

"Sawyer was the king of bull shit and he could talk his way into anyone's bed." Blythe said laughing a little.

"And you?" Jason asked, wondering if she would even tell them.

"I'm a fighter, that's my gift." She replied sullenly and continued her research.

It wasn't long before Blythe could find the GPS coordinates, hopefully the kidnappers were stupid enough to keep Damian's cell phone with them. They pulled up in front of a little house in the woods, just outside of town. As soon as the car stopped Blythe jumped out of the backseat and assessed the situation.

"Let me and Sam go up to the door." She said as she loaded her gun and holstered it.

"Why? It's dangerous if you two go up their alone." Jason didn't want to put Sam in more danger then they were already in.

"We're just going to go to the door to ask if they can help us with car trouble." Blythe replied hoping that Jason would see reason.

"Doesn't explain why Dante and I can't be the ones to go up there." Jason said as he started to get out, only to have Blythe step in front of him to prevent him from exiting the car.

"Chance is that there are men in there, and I'm pretty sure that men respond a lot better to these," She demonstrated framing her breasts with her hands. "Than those." She pointed out the buff arms of them men.

"Girls got a point." Dante replied as Sam laughed at the irritated expression on Jason's face.

"Fine." Jason stated as he shook his head.

Blythe and Sam cautiously walk up to the front door, not long after knocking do two burly men answer the door.

"Hi, we're really sorry to bother you but our car won't start, do you think you can help us?" Sam asked, this wasn't her first time around using the broken down car excuse.

"We would be very grateful if you could." Blythe added in a flirty tone as she peeked through to door and noticed no one else in the general area.

"Sure we can help you out." One of the men says as they step down off the porch.

"Oh thank you so much you're a really big help." Sam replied before Blythe knocked the men unconscious with the butt of her gun.

"See no problem." Blythe said as Jason and Dante followed them into the house.

"Be careful." Jason said to Sam before kissing her and moving on to check each room for Spinelli.

"He's not here." Dante said after checking all rooms, when the reconvened in the kitchen.

"Is that a door?" Sam asked as she found her way to the basement door. "It sounds like someone's down there."

"Wait." Jason said as she pulled Sam behind him. "There's someone coming up."

"Sssh." Dante said, stating the obvious and earning a glare from everyone.

"Who the hell –" Was all the man said when he reached the top of the stairs before being hit in the back of the head by both Jason and Sam.

"Lets go." Blythe replied as they slowly made their way down the stairs, she immediately spotted Damian tied to a chair in the middle of the room. 'How many?' She mouthed before his eyes blinked once and darted to the left, where it entered into another room. She placed herself between Damian and the door with her gun drawn, she could have smiled, she knew who was on the other side of the door. "Come on out Gage, games over."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as she untied Spinelli, while keeping an eye on the door she knew was covered by Blythe, Jason and Dante.

"Now Gage, you know I don't have much patience." Blythe said as she felt Jason and Dante position themselves next to her.

"I remember." A middle aged man came out with a smile on his face and a gun pointed straight at Blythe.

"Get Damian out of here." Blythe said as she pushed Jason and Dante behind her.

"I'm not done playing with him yet. You were a lot better toy then him; it was so fun trying to make you scream." Gage said as he winked at her.

"Get him out of here." Blythe insisted, not taking her eyes off of Damian. "Gage and I have a score to settle."

"I'm not leaving here without you." Dante replied as he helped Spinelli out of the chair.

"You forget, Blythe, I have immunity against the Seeley family." Gage stated with a delighted look on his face.

"Immunity?" Blythe asked him as she cocked her head to the side with a smile.

"Yes immunity your father granted me that."

"Yeah well hmm…" She laughed and then her face got stone faced serious. "Just been revoked." She fired her gun at his head with hesitation, and he fell to the ground as blood poured fom the bullet wound in his head.

"I thought your name was Ryback?" Dante asked, obviously not shaken with the sudden turn of events.

"Ryback-Spinelli, my stepfather adopted me and I took his last name. Seeley was my biological fathers' last name." Blythe replied as she turned to face Damian who could barely stand.

"Are you okay Spinelli?" Jason asked but Spinelli was focused on his sister.

"Hey Dee, long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2 Hello, Hello

Chapter 2 – Hello, Hello

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night, it wasn't necessary, I could have gotten a hotel room. But thank you very much." Blythe said as she sipped her coffee in Sam's living room.

"No problem, I had a spare room. Jason would have offered his place but it's a little crowded as it is with Maxie and Spinelli there." Sam remembered the late night knock on the door from Jason, he said he couldn't sleep with Maxie and Spinelli making so much noise and he asked if he could stay there for the night. She said yes and he was currently on the phone in the kitchen.

"Maxie is really not the kind of girl I pictured my brother with." After the way the petite blonde had treated her, she was sure she'd never like her.

"She's a good person once you get to know her; she's just really protective of Spinelli." Sam replied as she sipped on her coffee.

"I have no doubt that she's protective, but I think that her protectiveness is bordering on possessive."

"I just wish they'd keep their togetherness at her apartment instead of mine." Jason said with a grunt as he entered the living room.

"Hey at least he and Theresa knew how to keep it quiet." Blythe said laughing before standing up. "I should get going; I got a plane to catch in a few hours. Thank you again for letting me stay the night and for taking care of my little brother." She said as she shook Jason and Sam's hands.

"Are you going to see Damian before you leave?" Jason asked, knowing that there was a strain in the brother and sister relationship.

"Yeah, he won't want to see me but I need to say goodbye to him." She said grabbing her jacket. "You have my number if you ever need anything, give me a call." With that she walked out.

"What do you think of her?" Sam asked Jason, knowing he was a good judge of character.

"I think she's got a lot of demons. I think she did something to Damian or someone did something to the both of them either way…" Jason let his words trailed off as he looked at Sam.

"Either way they both have secrets and pain regarding each other that would be really hard for them to work through, whether she stuck around or not." She finished the statement for him. "Maybe if she did stick around then we can find out more about Damian's past, help him sort through his demons. "

"If Spinelli wanted us to know he would tell us, plus he can't keep his mouth shut to save his life, so it can't be that big of a secret." Jason said before he kissed Sam.

* * *

Blythe walked slowly in to Kelly's diner, she hadn't intended to see her little brother sitting there, chatting with the man behind the counter. She hesitated before taking the seat beside him.

"What can I get you?" Mike asked as the dark haired woman took a seat next to Spinelli.

"Just coffee please." Blythe replied as she looked over at Damian. "Shouldn't you be at home, letting your girlfriend nurse your wounds?"

"Shouldn't you be on your flight back to where you're going?" Damian countered, not looking up from his meal.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." She closed her eyes to mentally push back the irritation. "As much as you think that I abandon you, you are way off base, I said goodbye –"

"While I was in a coma." Spinelli retorted in an angry tone, knowing to keep his voice down in a public venue.

"I said goodbye and I left to protect what was left of our family. I went to jail and when I got out I found out you were with your grandmother and that Chase, Harrison and Avery were with Carter. Your grandmother wouldn't let me see you." She remembered how angry she'd been when his grandmother had shut the door in her face and told her to never come back. She'd just tucked her tail between her legs and disappeared.

"Why wouldn't she?" Damian couldn't understand why his dear old granny would keep his sister from him.

"After what happened…she thought I was a danger to you, and I don't blame her, I would have been there to explain things to you if I could have…about what happened…"

"I remember what happened, I remember why. It wasn't your fault, it was things that were out of our control, you tried to stop it and you couldn't." Spinelli replied looking over at his older brother's wife.

"And you can't stop what's coming Damian, you're not supposed to." Blythe said in a matter of fact voice.

"Can't we try?" Spinelli pleaded as his eyes filled with tears.

"All's we can do is try; you just gotta keep yourself safe, you and your new family, including that girlfriend of yours, no matter how ridiculous or possessive she is." Blythe replied and smiled when he laughed.

"Your still pulling for me and Theresa aren't you?" He asked grinning from ear to ear. Theresa had been his first love and childhood friend.

"I would but she's married and has a little boy." Blythe stated as she ruffled the younger mans hair. "I should get going, my flight leaves soon."

"Stay, we can get to know each other again, you're my sister." Spinelli wanted so bad for his sister to stay. He'd been mad at her for a lot of years but now it was time to make it right. Too much time had been lost already.

"I love you Damian, but I still don't know if it's safe to be around you or our brothers and sisters."

"It's been over ten years since that happened-" Spinelli started but was soon cut off by Blythe.

"You were just kidnapped by someone from our past –"

"Who had nothing to do with what happened ten years ago." Spinelli replied trying to get his sister to listen to reason.

"Damian…" Blythe tried to look away from his pleading eyes but couldn't. "I will stick around for a little while at the very least."

"Fantastic!" Spinelli said as he hugged his sister. "Stone Cold and Fair Samantha have been very good to me, as you may know." He knew she'd kept an eye on him throughout the years, she had eyes everywhere. "But they don't know about our past."

"If that's the way you'd like to keep it than that's fine but if they ask I won't lie." Blythe had been told a lot of lies in the past and she'd promised herself she wouldn't tell any herself, not unless she had to.

"Okay." Damian replied as he hugged his sister again.

"I have an errand to run and I need to find a place to live, because I don't want to take advantage of Sam any longer than I have to, and I have to find a job." Blythe said as she stood up from the table.

"Oh, Mike, he rents rooms upstairs." Spinelli said, technically the Spencer's owned Kellys but Mike ran it so that's who Spinelli always called on when he was there. "Is there any available proud patriarch?" Spinelli asked as Mike walked over.

"There's one available across the hall from Dante Falconeri." Mike was proud to learn that Dante was his grandson, even if the boy didn't want to be Sonny's son.

"Live across the hall from Dante? That should be interest in both good and bad ways." Blythe said as she put her coat on. "See ya later little brother."

* * *

"Johnny Zacchara?" The female voice sounded through the damp garage as Johnny looked up and saw a dark haired woman.

"Your um…Spinelli's sister right?" Johnny asked confused to why she would be in his garage. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You don't remember me do you? I didn't expect you to, you were a child the last time I saw you, well before last night." Blythe said smiling at how grown up he was.

"We've met before?" The only time Johnny could remember her from was last night.

"Once, though I have taken it upon myself to look you up through the years." Blythe replied as she took a seat at the table.

"Why would you do that?" Johnny didn't understand why someone who'd only met him once would look him up at all.

"Your mother would be very proud of you, of the man you've become." She noticed the pain enter his eyes as he looked up at her.

"You knew my mother?" Johnny asked as he sat down beside her.

"She was a friend of my mothers, and Damian's mother. They had a bond, a pact to keep the kids safe, safe from our fathers. Your mother even babysat me a few times when my mother needed her to." Blythe said as she smiled at the memory.

"I didn't know that." He didn't know anyone who knew his mother, other than his father that is.

"I'm sorry that she died." She could tell he'd never fully gotten over his mother's death, no child ever does. She smiled sadly at him before pulling out two envelopes and holding them out to Johnny. "These are for you."

"What are they?" Johnny asked taking them from her, one was labeled with his name, the other with Claudia's.

"Your mother wrote them before she died, all of our mothers did as 'just in case' clauses." Blythe replied, thinking of her own mother.

"This one's for Claudia…Claudia wasn't my mother's daughter." He stated, confused by the letter. "I don't even think they even spent five minutes with each other before dad shipped Claudia away."

"It never mattered to her; I know Claudia was killed so I thought you'd want her letter to." She got up and started for the door. "I meant what I said, she'd be very proud of you."

* * *

"Spinelli?" Jason asked as he walked into the penthouse, hoping that if Spinelli was here that Maxie wasn't with him. "Spinelli?"

"Here, Stone Cold!" Damian said as he walked out of the kitchen with an orange soda in his hands.

"Did your sister find you?" Jason asked as he took off his jacket and placed it in the closet. "She said she was going to come say goodbye to you."

"Yes she found me but she is not leaving, she's decided to stay." Spinelli said smiling brightly.

"Look Spinelli," Jason started as he sat beside Damian on the couch," I know what it's like to have a sister, and to lose one. For you to get back in touch with yours is great. You two seem to share a past and secrets, I respect that and I won't push you about them." He didn't want to push Spinelli about anything, he knew the kid could break easily and didn't want to be the one to cause that.

"I thank you for that Stone Cold. I can only wish that someday my sister and I can have the same bond you and fair Samantha shared with the dearly departed siblings Danny and Emily." Unfortunately Spinelli had never met Sam's brother but she had spoken of him a few times.

"I hope so to." Jason replied. "But please don't ask if she can move in."

"No, she will be residing above Kellys."

* * *

Carly walked into the MetroCourt restaurant and immediately noticed the girl from the night before; she stuck out like a sore thumb in leather pants and a jean jacket.

"Your Spinelli's sister right?" Carly asked as she sat down beside her.

"Yeah I'm Blythe and you are?"

"Carly Jacks, this is my hotel." Carly said before ordering a drink. "Jason Morgan is my best friend; I was here last night when you showed up. I'm glad you guys were able to rescue Spinelli, he's a good kid."

"Yes he is." Blythe couldn't help but smile at the curiosity in Carly's eyes.

"Jason takes really good care of him; at this point I don't think Jason could do his job without Spinelli." Carly replied.

"I'm not here to take Damian away, that's the last thing I would ever do. He's made a family here; he's bonded with people here. I would never rip him from that, and I will kill whoever tried." Blythe replied before sipping her drink.

"I like you, and I don't like many women." Carly said smiling at the younger woman.

"No me long enough and you'll change your mind." Blythe replied laughing.

"So, Jason said you were married, do you have any kids?" Carly was trying to get Intel for Jason, even though he didn't ask for any.

"I have a son." She smiled at the memory of her little boy, she picture his beautiful face in her mind.

"I have two boys and a little girl, how old is your son?" Carly inquired; maybe if he was old enough he could get to know her boys.

"Just about thirteen."

"That's a great age." Carly replied. "So where is –"

"Carly," Jax walked toward the table to his wife. "I've been trying to call you."

"I don't want to talk to you Jax. I let you stay in the guest house, I let you see Jocelyn and the boys whenever you like but I am not ready to see you." Carly replied not bothering to look up at her husband. "Leave me alone."

"You're my wife, we have to talk sometimes. "Jax pushed, hoping his wife would give in and talk to him.

"Leave me alone Jax." Carly insisted.

"Carly –"

"She told you to leave her alone; it'd be in your best interest to walk away." Blythe said as she injected herself into the marital spat and looked up at the blonde man. "Please do as the lady asks."

"And you are?" The Australian asked.

"Blythe Ryback-Spinelli." She looked over at Carly who had tears in her eyes. "I don't know you but this beautiful woman asked you to leave, I don't take kindly to seeing people cry and you just about have this one in tears."

"This is about our marriage." Jax started in again.

"I don't give a damn, all's I know is she's asked you to leave and you won't." Blythe was ready to get out of her chair and make him leave herself.

"We'll talk later Carly." Jax said as he walked away.

"Thank you for trying to help." Carly wiped the few stray tears from her eyes.

"I don't like forceful husbands." Blythe said as she sipped her drink some more.

"He's not forceful at all –"

"Then why don't you want to see him or speak with him? If you don't mind me asking." The last thing Blythe wanted to do was get in the middle of divorce between too but since she opened her mouth to tell Jax off she was already in it.

"A lot of things happened, he endangered my sons life, lied to me for almost a year." Carly still couldn't fathom why he hadn't told her the minute he found out.

"Take it from somebody who knows, real honest love is hard to find, hard to keep, life's to short to waste the time you have with the person you love. You don't have to forgive him, not until you're ready but if you truly love him, you should give him a chance at redemption." Blythe replied, she wasn't good at giving advice, in fact she hated being put in situations where she had to, but this is something she knew about. "So any good bars in town?"

"Well there's Jakes."

* * *

"Coleman?" Blythe asked as she walked into the tavern and took a seat at the bar.

"Yes ma'am." Coleman replied giving his full attention to the beautiful brunette who had walked through the door.

"Carly Jacks recommended your fine establishment."

"Well any friend of Carly's is a friend of mine. What can I get for you?" Coleman asked ready to pour the whiskey.

"How about a beer." Blythe pulled off her jacket and smiled at the bartender. "Carly warned me about you, said you were a big flirt and that there was a bedroom upstairs."

"Carly's been one of my best customers for a lot of years." Coleman said.

A few hours and three beers later Coleman watched the girl saunter over to the jukebox.

"Nice place you got here." She took her time to look over the song choices.

"Thank you ma'am."

"How about a dance?" Blythe asked as she turned to smile at him.

"Anything for a pretty girl." Coleman replied as he took her into his arms.

"Small town like this, a bartender like you must know everyone's secrets." Her brother Chase was a bartender, no matter if people were drunk or not they always let in their secrets.

"Yes ma'am, planning to tell me yours?" Coleman asked as he twirled her around.

"What makes you think I have any?" She questioned.

"Every ones got at least one secret." Coleman replied as he smiled at her.

"The only secret I hold right now is where or not I'm going to take you to bed." Blythe said as she stopped dancing. "You hold the same secret. So Mr. Coleman, what's the answer to your secret?"

"There's a room upstairs doll." Coleman replied as he kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3 The Chance

Chapter 3 – The Chance

"Morning Mike." Dante said as he came down the stairs to the diner.

"Morning Dante, coffee?" Mike asked.

"Yes sir." Dante smiled at his new grandfather as he picked up the morning paper.

"Have you seen Blythe this morning? Spinelli came by looking for her." Mike asked as he poured Dante's cup of coffee.

"No, she must've spent the night at Sam's again." Dante replied as he shook his as he looked at the new crime that headlined the newspaper.

"I'll let Spinelli know if he comes back." Mike replied. "I wonder why she spent the night at Sam's when she has a room upstairs."

"I said she could have." Dante insisted as he turned to face the door when he heard it open. "Or she could be doing the walk of shame….with Coleman?"

"Well that's an odd pairing." Mike said as he as fixed two cups of coffee for them.

"Hi Mike." Blythe said as she and Coleman took seats at a free table.

"Hey you two." Mike replied as he set the coffees down. "What can I get you for breakfast?"

"I'll have some bacon, eggs and toast to go please. I got a shipment coming in at the bar I have to get back for." Coleman answered as he kept his eyes on Blythe.

"I'll have the same." Blythe replied before Mike walked away.

"I wish I could stay for breakfast, Doll." Coleman stated as he kissed her hand.

"No problem, I have a lot to do today." Blythe responded.

"Will I see you tonight?" The scruffy bartender asked.

"If our paths cross against today then we can repeat last night." Blythe said as he leaned down to kiss her before grabbing his breakfast and leaving.

"You and Coleman?" Dante asked as he took the seat Coleman had previously inhabited.

"What?" Blythe asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I guess you could do worse."

"I have, you." She replied and as he fiend hurt.

"Ouch." Dante said as he shook his head.

"Why do you care?" Blythe asked as she eyed him.

"How long did you know him before you jumped into bed with him?" Dante said, feeling like he was interrogating her.

"Couple hours."

"How drunk were you?" He asked as he tried not to laugh.

"I wasn't, sorry sweet cheeks, you are the only person I had to be intoxicated to sleep with." She countered and took pleasure in the glare she received. "Plus Coleman is a lot better screw."

"That's all he is to you?" Dante inquired.

"You know that Dante, you and I started a very quirky friendship out of very horrible circumstances, we have sex with each other to have it, we never lied to each other, never made sill promises, never gave our hearts to each other." Blythe stated before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Your heart always belonged to someone else, we never cared for each other the way a romantic couple would. But it didn't hurt any less when you took off without a word." Dante retorted with sadness in his voice. "We were close friends."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't think staying in one place for more than a few years was safe." It was true, she'd moved from a small town in Washington to Seattle to Bensonhurst to various other places in New York.

"So what you're going to stay in Port Charles for a few years? Get to know your brother again, let him believe you'll never leave him, make friends here to just leave again?" Dante asked, hoping that that wasn't her plan of action, it would break a lot of hearts, including his.

"I would never leave my brother again, not unless I have to. But leaving town does not mean I'm leaving. I told him I'd stay for a while, he knows that doesn't mean forever." Blythe replied, knowing that it would still hurt her brother.

"Spinelli's a good kid; he doesn't deserve to be abandon by his family." Dante said as he gave her a small smile.

"I won't leave him the way I did before." She replied as she stood up and put on her jacket.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to see your mother and then Damian." She said as she leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Why do you have to see Ma?" Dante knew she loved his mother, almost as much as he did.

"Because she was my friend for the three years I was in New York as well and I want to talk to her." Blythe knew she had explaining to do with Olivia, she left without a word and her substitute mother would defiantly lecture her.

"Why don't you talk to her about how she's banging John Zacchara?" Dante said with disgust in his voice.

"Really? Good for her."

"Oh god not another supporter." Dante replied as he banged his head repeatedly on the table.

"See ya later." Blythe said as she laughed and walked away.

* * *

Blythe hesitated as she walked into the MetroCourt; she immediately spotted Olivia speaking with Carly.

"So I leave Bensonhurst and you and Dante relocate to Port Charles while I'm gone." Blythe said trying to break the ice with a joke.

"Blythe!" Olivia exclaimed as she turned around quickly with a smile on her face. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you to." Blythe replied as she hugged Olivia, feeling the gentle motherly kiss to her forehead.

"Oh, Dante called a few minutes ago. He said since you won't be on his side about Johnny and I's relationship then he would tell me that you did the walk of shame with Coleman?" Olivia said with raised eyebrows as Carly laughed.

"You and Coleman? I warned you about him." Carly said when she finally stopped laughing. "How drunk were you?"

"I had three beers. Coleman is a sweet guy and it had been a long time." Blythe answered, hoping one if not both of the women would understand. "I didn't come here to talk about my sex life. I came here to catch up with you." She said looking at Olivia. "And since I do plan on sticking around, I was wondering if I could have my old job back?"

"Sorry I work here and I don't have the power to really hire anyone." Olivia replied. "Why don't you go work with Sam and Spinelli?"

"I just re-entered my brother's life, I don't want to force myself into his place of work." She loved her brother, wanted to be in his life but she didn't want to crowd him.

"We're looking for a front desk agent?" Carly said, they were looking for that and a few other positions to, some of their staff had quit after Claudia had taken her hostage.

"Sounds great." Blythe said as she shook Carly's hand. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. I'll let Jax and Marty know that we're no long looking for another front desk agent." Carly said as she smiled at the younger woman. "You can come in tomorrow to fill out paperwork."

"Why don't you and I go have lunch and catch up." Olivia said as she led Blythe to a table.

* * *

"Spinelli!" Maxie yelled as she walked into Jason and Spinelli's penthouse.

"He's not here." Jason said as he walked into the living room.

"Where is he? With that two bit tramp who claims to be his sister?" Maxie asked with distain in her voice.

"Maxie leave his sister alone, you know what it's like to lose one, and he just got his back." Jason started as he set his paperwork down.

"She's his sister-in-law, and not even that considering her husband's dead." Maxie replied.

"That doesn't make her any less his family. Emily was my adopted sister and I loved her just as much as I would if she was my biological sister." Jason pushed as he stared up at the picture of Emily. "Spinelli loves his sister, the way you loved Georgie."

"I don't have to like her; didn't you see how she treated me?" Maxie asked as she glared at Jason.

"Did you see the way you treated her?" Jason retorted. "I know you would give anything to have your sister back, just like I would for Emily and Sam would for her brother. Spinelli just got his sister back, leave them be."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Maxie replied before she walked out.

"That was a very good speech that you gave to Maxie." Sam said as she made herself known to Jason. "I was outside, heard a conversation going on so I decided to wait outside and ease drop. Sorry."

"It's okay." Jason replied as he leaned down to kiss his dark haired beauty.

"Your right, I would give anything to have my brother back." She hugged Jason and she remembered her brother Danny.

"I really hope that Maxie doesn't ruin this for Spinelli." Jason asked as they sat down on the couch.

"I would reassure you that she won't but it is Maxie." Sam said with a sigh. "Do you think that I should look into Spinelli and Blythe's pasts?"

"No, I think they'll tell us when they're ready." Jason said as he kissed her temple.

"We've known Spinelli for a few years now, but we don't really know anything about his past, and that was okay, until his past shows up." Sam knew the only reason they didn't ask about his past was because there was always something more important going on, some crisis that kept them from really getting to know Spinelli.

"We can't betray his trust like that Sam, he'll tell us when he's ready." Jason replied as he watched Sam reach for Spinelli's laptop that was left on the coffee table.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Sam asked as she ran her finger tips along the computer. "We don't have to do a background check, just Google his name."

"Okay – "Jason started but was cut off when Damian entered the pent house.

"Stone Cold, Fair Samantha I'm so glad your both there – why do you have the Jackals most prized possession?" Spinelli asked as he saw the computer in Sam's hands.

"I left mine at the office and decided to use yours for our new case." Sam said as she smiled at him, hoping he would by the lie.

"Of course Fair Samantha is always allowed to use the Jackals laptop." He replied as he set his bag down in a stray chair.

"You said you were glad we were here?" Jason asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you both would join Maxie, Blythe and myself for dinner tonight at the MetroCourt?"

"I would." Sam answered as she raised her hand.

"Sure Spinelli." Jason said, he would always take the chance to spend more time with Sam, even if it was around other people.

"Fantastic." Spinelli gushed happily.


	4. Chapter 4 Stronger

Chapter 4 – Stronger

Even Spinelli couldn't break the awkward silence that was bestowed upon the small table at the MetroCourt where he, Maximista, Stone Cold, fair Samantha and his sister Blythe. The Jackal was about to try and start another attempt at a conversation but the Glacial One had interrupted them.

"Maxie did you get the new layout done? I didn't promote you for nothing." Kate asked as she emailed several clients from her PDA.

"Yes Kate, it's all at the printers." Maxie replied, it was her day off but still Kate decided to interrupt her dinner.

"Maxie you are the face of Crimson, you have to pay attention to the people you are out in public with. Jason and Sam are known mob affiliates and Spinelli is well Spinelli. Not to mention this poor girl who obviously has never seen our magazine." Kate stated as she looked at the dark haired girl sitting beside Spinelli.

"You got that right – "Blythe started to reply only to be cut off by Maxie.

"She's Spinelli's –"

"Of course one of Spinelli's little friends, even so you have to be careful who you are seen with." Kate said as she glared down at Maxie.

"Actually I'm his sister," Blythe stated. "In-law if that makes you feel better about being a bitch."

"Maxie I'll see you at work tomorrow." Kate replied as she walked off in a huff.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?" Maxie asked as she focused her rage on Blythe.

"No actually it's a choice I make in the morning 'Do I want to be a bitch today? Why yes Blythe you do.'" Blythe smiled, taking notice that both Sam and Jason were trying not to smile or laugh.

"Spinelli tell her not to be such a bitch to me." Maxie demanded of her non-husband, who promptly looked to Jason for help.

"Oh you're not one of those are you? No other woman in your man's life? Do not even think about making my brother choose between us." Blythe ordered. "I usually enter relationships with an open mind but you started this off the first day I came to town and ever since I've been defending myself. You want to start this over that is fine with me, but if you continue this attitude then all we're doing is hurting Damian."

"She makes a very good point Maximista, the Jackal would be very upset if his strong-willed sister and blushing non-bride did not get along." Spinelli said as he cautiously eyed Maxie.

"Fine." Maxie replied in a less than thrilled tone.

"So why don't you tell us about your other siblings?" Sam asked, hoping to break the awkward tension that still filled the table.

"Blythe is the one who looked in on everyone." Spinelli said as he handed the reigns over to his sister.

"I think I have some old pictures in here." Blythe replied as she pulled out her wallet. She took a minute to look through it before finding each one. "This is Carter, our oldest brother; he's a FBI agent who lives with his husband, Holt, up in LA." She placed another picture down. "That's Sawyer. This is Chase," She said as she lowered another picture. "He's about two years older than Damian; he's a bartender in Vegas. He and Harrison act like twins but they're not. Harrison's a blackjack dealer in Vegas." She placed the picture of Harrison on the table and then one of a teenage girl. "Little Miss Avery Arizona is a teenager with a major attitude problem, who's giving Papa Spinelli a run for his money."

"He's out? I didn't know that." Spinelli said sadly. "How long?"

"Six years. I could understand why he wouldn't contact you, he was too ashamed. You were only a kid when he went away. He didn't know what any of us would think of him. The only reason he's got Avery is because Carter couldn't handle her." Blythe replied, trying to make her brother feel better about his father's abandonment.

"Carter couldn't handle her? She must be raising hell." Damian said as he smirked, knowing what his father must be going through.

"Yeah, I've taken the time to look in on her and she is the devil in high heels, but Sawyer and I were so much worse in our day." Blythe could remember what she and her husband had put their parents through.

"Yeah but you guys had to grow up quick – well you did at least." Damian replied, he could almost see the wheels turning in her head and knew she must still be in pain from the past.

"We all did." Blythe knew that Spinelli missed his family dearly and that he dealt with that every day, and she could see it in his eyes.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Coleman said as he walked toward the table that held his leading lady. "I guess if our deal is still on –"

"It is." Blythe replied with a flirty smile. "Unless of course you cheated and asked someone where I'd be tonight?"

"Well a little birdie might have let it slip." Coleman said. "But you can't blame me for wanting to see you now can you?"

"I suppose not."

"So I'll see you tonight?" Coleman asked, hoping that she would say yes.

"I'll meet you at the bar." Blythe replied as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Looking forward to it baby doll." Coleman said before walking away.

"I see no one warned you about Coleman." Sam stated as she walked Jake's bartender walk out of the restaurant.

"No they did." Blythe replied as she smiled to herself, remembering the previous night's events.

"She treats warnings like a dare." Spinelli let in as Maxie laughed.

"Wow I mean Coleman? You must have really low standards." Maxie stated as she continued to laugh at the odd pair.

"I have a lot higher standards than my baby brother, obviously." Blythe retorted, feeling herself slip back in to her sour mood.

"Spinelli are you going to let her –" Maxie starter but soon Jason held up his hand to stop her.

"You both said you'd behave for Spinelli's sake." Jason said as he glared at Maxie.

"I'm sorry little brother." Blythe sincerely said to Damian.

"Sorry." Maxie said glaring at the table.

"It's okay; I just wish that you could get along. Blythe always got along with my friends before." Spinelli replied.

"True but that's because I'd known them since you were children and they never made snarky comments at me the minute I walked through the door." Blythe stated as she looked from her brother to Maxie and back again. "I promise I'll make more of an effort with Maxie.

"Thank you." Spinelli said. "So you'll be starting work here at the MetroCourt soon?"

"Yeah, I will be working at the front desk." Blythe replied.

"Fair Samantha and I could always use your help at McCall and Jackal PI."

"Yeah well, that's your thing and I will not intrude." She countered.

"So you said that Theresa got married?" Spinelli asked as he thought of his childhood friend.

"Who is Theresa?" Maxie asked, wondering why Spinelli was bringing up another girl.

"She was my childhood friend." Damian replied, hoping Maxie didn't get angry with him.

"Girlfriend?" Maxie insisted, hoping to get an honest answer.

"They use to be." Blythe answered for her brother as she pulled out another photo of a couple and a little boy. "She's married to Ryan, he was another childhood friend of Damian's, and they have a little boy."

"What his name?" Damian asked as he studied the photo.

"Jude, he's a great kid." Blythe said as she smiled down at the photo.

"You've met him?" He thought it was funny how she hadn't seen him in ten years but had made time to meet his ex-girlfriends child.

"Once, Theresa tracked me down for her birthday one year." It was his first birthday and it was over the top in the best way, Blyth remembered.

"I'm just surprised that Theresa had the resources to find you." Damian couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by the sudden omission.

"I wasn't that hard to find, if someone really wanted to they could easily found me." Blythe replied, knowing that her brother would think she went on her own.

"So where we you? I mean after you left." Damian asked as he watched his sister place the picture back in her wallet.

"Seattle, Bensonhurst, a couple smaller towns in New York." She replied before finishing off one drink and ordering another. "Why did you decide to go with your grandmother instead of Carter?"

"It's where you were going to send us, so I figured if you ever came back that's where you'd look." Damian had always felt that way, but she never came back, not then, not until he actually needed to be rescued.

"I haven't seen the others, just had sources tell me about them ya know, you're the only one I've seen."

"You could call them, I'm sure they'd be glad to hear your voice." Spinelli knew how much his siblings had missed their sister, the same or more as him.

"I think it's too soon –"

"I think you passed too soon ten years ago Blythe. They need you, just like I do." Spinelli replied as he offered his sister his phone.

"I'll call them in a few days." She offered as she declined the phone.

"Well it's getting late, I think it's time for us to go home and get some sleep." Sam stated as she and Jason stood up.

"Thanks for dinner Spinelli." Jason said as he pulled his jacket on.

"No thanks necessary Stone cold." Spinelli replied as he shook Jason's hand.

"It was nice seeing you again Blythe." Sam said as she shook the girl's hand.

"You to." Blythe replied as she smiled at Sam. "I have to go meet Coleman-"

"Ew." Maxie replied in disgust.

"See ya later." Blythe hugged her brother and walked out.

"Bye guys." Jason and Sam said before taking their leave.

"Can Maximista please find it in her heart to try and get along with the Jackals beloved sister?" Spinelli pleaded with Maxie, hoping not to get into another argument.

"Okay, but I might have to be enticed." Maxie replied as she wrapped her arms around Spinelli's neck.

"And what do I have to do?" Spinelli asked, already knowing that later tonight he would have Maxie in his bed.

"Oh you know what you to do." Maxie seductively tipped her head to kiss her loving boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5 What Do You Say

Chapter 5 – What Do You Say

"Hey." Jason said to Blythe as he walked into Kellys. He only intended to grab breakfast but when he saw Spinelli's sister he decided to sit down and talk to her.

"Hello." Blythe replied as she looked up from her newspaper.

"Coffee Jason?" Mike asked as he was already pouring him a cup. "You look like you could use it."

"Thank you." Jason replied as he took a sip of his French coffee.

"Damian and Maxie keep you up last night?" Blythe laughed at the thought of big mob enforcer Jason Morgan having to deal with sex sounds from Maxie and Damian.

"Yeah actually they did." Jason cringed at the memory of last night came back, he was lucky if he got three hours of sleep. "So you and Damian…"

"You want to know why I left my family." Blythe finished the sentence for him, knowing the question had probably weighed heavily on his mind.

"Only if you're willing to tell me." Jason answered.

"I was in prison." Blythe said as if it were no big deal.

"Why?"

"I killed my biological father." Blythe could remember that night as if it were yesterday, she never regretted it, and she never would.

"You said, the night you showed up, that I had tried to kill your father before." Jason stated, he had racked his mind trying to figure out who he'd been. "Who was he?"

"Frank Seeley was my biological father."

"Your Frank Seeley's daughter? I thought she died?" Jason now knew the man; he could picture him in his head. The man was a real bastard who hurt a lot of people. Jason couldn't help but feel bad, considering his daughter was sitting in front of him.

"When my mother remarried, Blythe Seeley became Blythe Ryback. Then when I was in high school I became Blythe Ryback-Spinelli." Blythe could have smiled when she thought of her wedding; it had been a beautiful back yard wedding. "Blythe Seeley is as dead as Frank Seeley."

"Why did you kill your father?" Jason could just imagine the kind of things that Frank did to get his daughter to kill him.

"Biological father." She corrected. "I killed him because he took the things that mattered most to me, he might not have pulled the trigger but he was directly related."

"How long were you in prison?" Jason decided he shouldn't push, so he changed the subject…well just a little.

"Three years, involuntary homicide/self defense, something like that, the trial was kind of a blur." She looked down at her hands, knowing how bad it could have been. "I could have been doing twenty to life."

"Why haven't you been to see your family since now?" Jason asked, he wanted to know why family wouldn't be on the top of her list.

"It was never the right time, plus I wanted to keep them safe, they weren't safe with me." Blythe couldn't help but start to get uncomfortable.

"Spinelli is really glad that you're here."

"I'm glad to be here. Look," She placed her hands on the table sternly, hoping to garner his full attention. "I know you are protective of Dee, I respect that, I welcome that."

"If you leave him he'll be devastated." Jason couldn't help but push that, he didn't want Spinelli to feel that much pain.

"Look, Damian's happiness means that world to me, but one sign of danger from our pasts then I will leave. I would gladly sacrifice his happiness to keep him safe." Blythe replied sternly.

"You sound more like his mother than you do his sister." Jason said, he knew what kind of event could make her feel that way about her sibling.

"I was barely sixteen when I got pregnant, not even a year later I had custody of Chase, Harrison, Damian and Avery, plus my kid. I've had a lot of mothering experience." She replied as she stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I've gotta get to work, nice talk though." With that she walked out.

"Uncle Jase, who was that?" Michael asked as he sat in front of Jason, watching the woman walk out.

"Why?" Jason asked as he eyed the younger man, who had a goofy smile on his face.

"She's hot – beautiful." Michael replied as he mesmerized her body in his mind.

"She's too old for you, and she's Spinelli's sister." Jason laughed inwardly as he shook his head at Michael.

* * *

Blythe felt the warm water beat against her skin after a day's work. It wasn't a job she would enjoy, it wasn't hard work, but it would do for now. She stood under the faucet for what felt like forever, she could have fallen asleep if she wanted to but she wasn't prepared for the flashbacks that consumed her.

"_I love you." The soft male voice said as lifted her up against the shower wall._

"_I love you to." Her legs instinctively wrapping around his hips. Her hands roaming his chiseled body._

"_I want you baby." The man said before taking her quick and fast. _

"_Sawyer…" She held on tight as he made love to her against the shower wall, whispering 'I love you' every chance he got._

"Sawyer…" Blythe said sadly as she collapsed in the shower, she didn't cry, she'd trained herself better than that. She simply sat there, staring blankly at the shower wall.

* * *

"Hey Lucky!" Mac yelled as he pulled the younger man into the interrogation room. "You know since you seem to be Morgan's new best friend you might want to warn him about the new company he's been getting involved with, before he ends up in here again." He shoved a file into Lucky's hands.

"Blythe Ryback." Lucky read off the file folder.

"Sources tell us she just showed up, I called the station up in Washington, she's an ex-con." Mac replied as he watched Lucky look through the file.

"You've been trying to get Jason put away for years, why would you want me to warn him?" Lucky was confused, Mac took every chance he could to bring Jason in, why was this so different.

"Because it's a waste of the tax payer's money to bring Morgan in for something that Diane is just going to let him out."

* * *

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Jason's neck. "I have been waiting to see you all day." It was true; she'd been sitting in her office bored all day, waiting for a distraction.

"Well here I am." Jason replied as he kissed her before sitting down next to her desk.

"Something's bothering you." Sam could tell by how tense he was, by the look in his eyes, she was probably the only one, besides Carly, that knew all of Jason's little quirks like that.

"I ran into Blythe at Kelly's, we talked. I asked her why she left her family." He replied as he played with a file folder on Sam's desk.

"And did she answer you?" Sam asked as she sat behind her desk.

"She was in prison for killing her biological father." His mind wandered to Michael and how Michael had killed Claudia. Neither Michael nor Blythe seemed to show any remorse.

"You don't believe her?"

"No, I believe her. I just think there is a lot more to the story then that he took people she loved. I think it goes deeper than that." Jason looked over at Spinelli's desk, wondering what horrible things could have happened in his past.

"You want to look into it?" Sam asked, she knew he would say no. "That's still an option."

"No, we can't, I can't betray Spinelli like that."

"Good you're both here." Lucky said as she walked into the office.

"What do you need Lucky?" Sam asked as she turned her focus from Spinelli's past to Lucky.

"It's about your new friend Blythe Ryback." He threw the file folder on the table. "She's bad news, might want to rethink bringing her into your inner circle of mobsters. She's got a record almost as long as the both of yours." Lucky said before he left the office.

"Well I guess leaving it up to Damian to tell us is out of the question." Sam replied as Jason opened the thick folder.

* * *

"Well a new customer, those I always welcome." Luke Spencer stated as he watched a tall brunette enter the Haunted Star.

"Well my brother told me about a casino in town so I thought I'd check it out." Blythe replied as she sat at the bar. "Whiskey please."

"Coming up." Ethan said as he grabbed a fresh glass and the whiskey bottle.

"So who's your brother? I'll have to thank anyone who recommends my place of business." Luke asked as he gave the whiskey to the woman.

"Damian Spinelli." She couldn't help but smile as the whiskey warmed her throat.

"Ah he's a friend of my daughter Lulu."

"That what he tells me. I was also told you only serve the best whiskey and he was right, this is the good stuff." Blythe replied as she smiled at the dark haired man who'd poured her drink.

"Well thank you darling." Luke smiled as he watched the girl give Ethan a once over.

"I figured you'd still be at Jakes." Dante said as he walked in to find Blythe and Luke chatting. "You and Coleman taking a break from being bed buddies?"

"Why are you jealous?" Blythe asked as he sat beside her.

"No I'm actually here looking for Lulu." He gave a love struck smile to Ethan and Luke.

"Hey you stay away from my sister-"Ethan started but was immediately cut off by his father.

"Easy Dodge, she's a grown woman." Luke insisted as he placed a reassuring hand on his bartender sons shoulder.

"Is Lulu the one you're pursuing? How long have you been after her?" Blythe inquired as she sipped her drink.

"A while, we were supposed to go to the opera but she backed out on me." He was still a little hurt by that but the woman was serious about her work.

"Boyish charm not wooing her?" Blythe questioned.

"Doesn't seem to be."

"Maybe try a different tactic?" She offered she couldn't help but feel sorry for him; he must've really fallen hard for this one.

"Maybe, I don't know, the boyish charm has always worked before." It had, many times over, but he had to think of something else for Lulu.

"Well you think about it." She said as she stood up. "And if I see this Lulu I'll offer her my condolences on being on the end of your flirting."

"That hurts Blythe." Dante replied as he held his hands to his heart and fiend hurt.

"Well it wasn't supposed to tickle."

* * *

"Fair Samantha?" Spinelli asked as he walked into her apartment.

"Hey Spinelli what's going on?" Sam asked as they both sit down on the couch.

"I wish to speak with you about my sister." He replied and watched Sam nod. "What do you think of her?"

"Well I don't know her very well, but from the little time I have around her, I think she's great." Sam started "She's protective of her family; she's stubborn and strong-willed. And she has a thing for flirting with Coleman, but most women in Port Charles do, but not all of us act on it.

"She's just lonely, I think." Spinelli took a minute to remember back to a time when he was a teenager. "She was almost always with my brother Sawyer, but Coleman isn't the only other man she's been with. When her and Sawyer's marriage was falling apart, he cheated and she to solace in a friend, that never bothered me, eventually they worked things out. But for some reason now that Sawyers gone it just seems weird, not right."

"From what I've seen your sister and I seem to be a little bit alike." Sam waited for Spinelli to give her a nod of understanding. "She's just lonely, like you said. Before I met Jason I did the same things, slept with people to kill that loneliness."

"She's had a lot of loss in her life, she thinks that it's all her fault. She punishes herself for things that were out of her control." Spinelli shifted in his chair. "I wish my sister would be happy."

"It takes a lot of time, a lot of realizations, to figure out that some things can't be stopped." Sam replied. "Some things just happen."

"Blythe has never really had girlfriends, but I think the two of you would make marvelous confidants." He said smiling at his friend.

"So do I, we're actually having drinks tonight." Sam had called Blythe after reading her file, she didn't want to grill the girl, just wanted to get to know her more.

"That's fantastic!" Damian gushed. "Now if only Maximista and Blythe could get along."

"Oh you're on your own with that one."


	6. Chapter 6 We Are

Chapter 6 – We Are

"Oh my god…" Blythe groaned as she held her head tight, she didn't expect to wake up with a pounding headache. "What the hell did I do last night?" She asked to herself as she opened her eyes, only to find a sheet covering her naked self and two bodies next to her. "Oh…oh no no no no." She jumped out of bed, as quickly as she could and located her pants, underwear and bra on the floor.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as she peered through blurry eyes. "Blythe what are you…." Sam took a minute to register what was going on in the room and what had gone on the night before. "I have a theory of what happened last night." She said as she saw the question on the younger woman's face.

"What?" Jason asked as he sleepily rolled over to face Sam, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"What's your theory?" Blythe asked and could have laughed when Jason sat up quickly, noticing the other person in the room, his eyes darting between the women and then looking down at the sheet.

"You, me and Jason all had sex last night….together…the three of us…" Sam answered as she cocked her head to the side. "What do you think?"

"I think that's true…but how…- I mean I know how but why?" Blythe asked as she maneuvered her way into her clothing while trying not to drop the sheet.

"Lots of tequila." Jason replied as he remembered coming home the night before to the women doing shots, he also remembered himself doing a couple himself.

"We can never do this again." Blythe stated as she looked around for her shirt.

"Spinelli cannot find out about this." Jason said as he hoped that the younger man hadn't come home the night before.

"He'd never forgive us." Blythe couldn't imagine hurting her younger brother again, let alone by sleeping with two of his best friend. "Damian will never find out."

"Stone Cold!" Spinelli yelled with a smile on his face as he opened Jason's door, he had exciting news and couldn't wait to share it with his trusted friend. "Stone Cold I have the best…." He let his words trail off as he saw the scene in front of him.

"Damian -" Blythe walked toward her brother, only to have him take a few steps backward.

"The Jackal apologizes, I know to knock before I enter the room. I'll remember next time." He walked out the door and down the steps. Hearing quick footsteps behind him he quickly grabbed his laptop bag.

"Spinelli." Jason tried to stop him but the boy was already out the door.

* * *

"Hey Spinelli, what's wrong?" Olivia asked as she saw him sitting in the MetroCourt restaurant, he looked so sad she couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger man. "Is everything ok with you and Maxie?"

"The Blonde One and I are fine; the Jackal is meeting her here for lunch." Spinelli picked at the zipper of his jacket as he watched Olivia sit down across from him.

"I am the mother of a son, I know when something's wrong and when someone needs to talk." She didn't know Spinelli very well but she could tell the younger man needed to talk.

"Sonny I don't want to hear it, Michael is staying with me." Carly stated as Sonny followed her to Olivia. "Hey Olivia, did you talk to Jax about that Banquet?"

"Yeah-" Olivia started but was cut off by Sonny.

"We need to talk about what's best for Michael." Sonny insisted. "Hi Olivia, we need to talk about Dante."

"Right now I am trying to find out what's wrong with Spinelli." Olivia could tell that the boy was getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Spinelli? There's a lot wrong with him I doubt you're going to find just one thing." Sonny replied with a laugh and received a glare and smack on the arm by Carly. "What?"

"What's wrong Spinelli?" Carly asked as she took a seat beside Olivia.

"Stone Cold, Fair Samantha and Blythe are no longer loyal to the Jackal." Spinelli took a swig of the whisky the bartender had brought him. "They all slept together last night, I realize it was probably brought on by the consumption of alcohol but the Jackal doesn't care. I cannot forgive my two best friends or sister."

"Wait a minute – " Carly stopped him and shook her head in disbelief. "Jason had a threesome with Sam and Blythe?"

* * *

"Jason!" Carly yelled as she walked in to the penthouse to see Jason and Sam both sitting on the couch. "How could you?"

"I think I should go." Sam said as she stood up, knowing Carly would surely kick her out any way.

"No you stay, this involves you to." She urged Sam back onto the couch and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the couple as if she were scolding her children. "How could you guys hurt Spinelli like that? He trusts you."

"You don't understand Carly –" Jason started, only to be stopped the his best friend putting her hand up.

"I don't want to hear it. You were probably drunk and that is not an excuse. You need to go apologize to him, make him forgive you."

"So I guess you'll really hate me forever now, huh?" Blythe asked as she sat beside her brother at Jakes.

"Hey sweetheart, you come to see big daddy?" Coleman asked as he handed a beer to the beautiful brunette.

"Not tonight Coleman-"

"She's already had her fill." Spinelli sputtered as she took another sip of his drink. "You couldn't stop yourself could you?"

"You know Damian, I am a grown woman, so is Sam, Jason is a grown man, we have the rights to do with our bodies what we choose, last night alcohol helped us choose and what's done is done." She took a deep breath as she made her brother face her. "I am not going to try and defend myself all night and get nowhere, I'm just going to apologize and hope you can forgive me, if you can't at the very least forgive Jason and Sam because they really love you and the last thing they would do is purposely hurt you. I am so sorry for hurting you by being with them, drunk or not I did it and I am sorry."

"Whatever."

"Ok I apologized, I could let the 'whatever' but I won't. You're a grown up, start to act like one, you don't get to choose who other people sleep with, you get to choose who you sleep with. Not who I sleep with, and sure as hell not who Sam and Jason sleep with. I will promise you that it was a onetime thing that will never happen again." She got out of her seat and put on her jacket. "You've been mad at me for over ten years, who cares if you throw a few more at me, but Sam and Jason don't deserve it, they've done too much for you."

* * *

"Hey Spinelli." Maxie replied with a smile as she opened the door to her non-husband. "What's the matter?" She led him into the living room as she saw the sad expression his face. "Did Jason yell at you again?"

"No, he and fair Samantha…." He didn't know if he should tell Maxie, he knew how she would react, but he'd already told Carly, Sonny and Olivia so why not one more person. "Stone Cold and fair Samantha slept with Blythe."

"Oh…my…god…" She smiled at the image in her head; she had something on his slutty sister. "Your sister slept with your two best friends? I knew she was a tramp."

"Maximista!" Spinelli put his head in his hands, he would defend his sister, even though Maxie would get angry with him, he had to. "Blythe has been through a lot before and since the loss of the Jackals brother."

"Your actually defending her after how she betrayed you? She got you to feel guilty didn't she? I can't believe she'd manipulate you like that."

"She didn't manipulate me –"

"I'll handle it Spinelli, don't worry." Maxie kissed him before she walked out of the room.

"I really wish you wouldn't." Spinelli replied under his breath.

* * *

"Dante!" Blythe yelled as she opened the door to his room above Kelly's. "Ooh…, I am so sorry." She blushed as she saw a half naked Dante and Lulu.

"Oh my god." Lulu quickly put on her shirt.

"I am so sorry – I can leave." Blythe said as she turned out the door.

"Yes-" Dante started until Lulu threw his shirt at him.

"No it's ok, I was just leaving." Lulu replied as grabbed her purse.

"It didn't look like you were ready to leave." Blythe said in an apologetic tone.

"Listen to her Lulu, you weren't ready to leave." Dante replied as he tried to stop her from leaving.

"Yes I am, we should take this as a sign, I'll see you later Dante, it was nice to see you again Blythe." With that Lulu boldly made her exit before she could be stopped.

"Nice to see you to." Blythe replied as she looked over at Dante who had thrown himself on to the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Are you okay?"

"Damn it! You know how long it took me to even get her to kiss me?"

"I'm sorry, I'll learn to knock." She patted his knee and sat down in the vacant chair. "At least you weren't the only one walked in on today; don't feel bad, she won't hate you like Damian hates me again."

"Damian walked in on you and Coleman? Gross." Dante shuddered at the thought of his ex lover going at it with Coleman.

"No, he walked in on me, Sam and Jason after a night of…" She let him figure out the rest and jumped as he immediately shot up out of bed.

"You had a threesome with your brother's two best friends – wait you and Sam let me picture that for minute." He closed his eyes with a goofy smile on his face. "Oh yeah that's nice."

"Stop." She smacked him upside the head. "We were drunk, and we all woke up naked. I could really use some advice here."

"I'd like some advice to, on how I can get Lulu to hook up with you and Sam…that'd be hot."

"Head out of the gutter please." Blythe laughed at the goofy expression on his face. "I thought you and Lulu weren't dating."

"We're not, we're in a merry-go-round where I charm her and we get a little closer to dating every three months or so." Dante wasn't getting tired of the chase either.

"Good luck with that." She looked over at the pictures he had out. "I remember this; you and your mom took me to my first Yankee's game."

"And you hated every minute of it." He remembered the dull expression on her face as they sat through each inning.

"I tried to like it I really did but it was just very boring, baseballs not my thing, I'm a hockey-pro-wresting-UFC-boxing kinda gal, I like a game with violence."

"Which is so weird considering how you grew up." Dante hadn't had to force her past out of her, she came to New York specifically because of her past, to his police station here he met her and they became bonded by the pain she had experienced.

"Yeah I know." She shook her head. "I could really use some good ole times, I'm sending my relationship with my brother right down a tailspin and I haven't even been here more than a few months."

"Have you talked to him since he walked in on you guys?" He knew how important her family was to her, he wanted to help in any way he could.

"Yeah and I got defensive when I told him I wouldn't be, but I apologized and told him we were all adults and he couldn't choose who we got to sleep with. I sounded more like a mother lecturing her child because he caught me kissing someone other than his father." She moaned as she placed her head in her hands.

"It's understandable though, you use to basically be his mother and Sawyer use to be like his father – when he was around." He pulled her onto the bed to sit beside him. "Spinelli has a rebound of like six seconds, he'll be fine, he'll forgive you, look how easily he forgave you when you came back into his life after ten years that was almost instantaneous."

"Your right….which is weird." She leaned her head on Dante's shoulder. "I shouldn't have come back; I'm screwing up his life."

"Don't ever say that. He's a better man because you helped raise him, just like a parent you've made mistakes and you're still making them. Sure most parents wouldn't sleep with their kids two best friends but times are different." He laughed as he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm a better man because I've had you in my life, and I am damn glad that you're here."

"It's been really good being around you again." She smiled as she ran her hands through his hair

"You and I have always been straight forward in our relationship, we're friend's first, business associates of sort's second, and sometime lovers third. Since we did the friendship talk and have no business…yes or no?"

"Yes."

Yes she'd let him kiss her, yes she'd let him undress her, yes she'd let him explore her body with his hands and lips, yes she'd let him inside her. But it didn't mean anything, they'd be whole for a night and when it was over they'd buddy around again. It worked for them, neither wanted a relationship with one another, too much had complicated their lives. His heart was never still, while hers was still taken by somebody else. He wasn't the first man to have her body, or the second, there'd been a few before him and there'd be a few after him. They never had to justify who they were or how they acted with each other. When they were naked, that's what they were. There were no lies that had been told, no 'I Love You's' to be said, no broken promises to be exchanged. It was simply sex between to consenting adults.

* * *

_**Thank you for the reviews and for reading. As I did with my other fanfic "Where You'd Be Today" I will be uploading video, maybe just one, I'm not sure yet, so keep looking on my youtube channel the links in my profile. **_


	7. Chapter 7 Beautiful

Chapter 7 – Beautiful

"Spinelli, your home." Jason and Sam both stood up as the younger man entered the penthouse.

"Yes, I spent the night at Maximista's last night." He replied as he placed his laptop bag on the chair. "How are Stone Cold and fair Samantha?"

"We're really sorry, Spinelli, we never intended for anything to happen, and it will never happen again." Sam gave her friend a hug, and smiled when he returned the sentiment.

"I am not mad…anymore, I did a lot of thinking last night, and the Jackal's sister also made me listen to reason." He sat down on the couch beside the couple. "I should not have gotten mad but I had my reasons. You both are the Jackal's best friends and Blythe is my sister, I wanted us all to be friends, I never expected to find you three…."

"Spinelli it was a mistake, we know that, we had a lot to drink and we know that's not an excuse." Jason never wanted Spinelli to be mad at him, and he rarely was, but in those rare times it cut Jason to the bone.

"It is an excuse, for the both of you. Blythe was drunk as well but this is what she does." Spinelli shook his head, not in disgust or distain, but in concern.

"What are you talking about?" Sam couldn't help but think Damian thought his sister had done it on purpose.

"Blythe is lonely; she's been very lonely since Sawyer died – even before when they were separated. She had to take care of all of us, be a mother, and she never wanted us to see her emotions unless she was happy." He fiddled with his fingers. "She sleeps with people to let go, to feel I suppose, it's almost as if she can show emotion but that's the only way she can feel it."

"Spinelli, I understand what she's going through, believe me." Sam took the younger man's hand in hers. "I know what happened last night was wrong, but like we said we never intended for it to happen. I really like your sister, we seem to be a little bit alike and I think I can help her, I'd like it. But I won't do it if you're going to be upset."

"No…I'd be more than happy if you and Blythe were to be friends, you both deserve it." Spinelli smiled at Sam as she hugged him.

* * *

"I really hope this doesn't affect your relationship with Lulu." Blythe stated as she pulled her shirt on and looked at the half naked Dante lying on the bed.

"I don't think it can. I hope it doesn't make things worse for your and Spinelli's relationship." Dante watched as his old friend moved around his small apartment, slowly picking things up, mothering instinct that had never left her.

"Nothing could make it worse, that kid hates me but it's not the first time, I'll deal with it." She shook her head looking around the room. "One of these days you need to get yourself a grown up apartment."

"Yeah yeah, I just haven't had the time." He pulled her back onto the bed. "You can stay here ya know, rest, for once."

"I rested, I slept last night."

"No we didn't really sleep last night, we usually don't when we're in the same bed." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "You don't sleep, not really, I remember, you were always too haunted. You have to let your demons go."

"Yeah well…I can't let them go."

"You've never tried; you think you deserve them, to have all this guilt, sleepless nights…you don't."

"I do, after everything that happened…any pain or guilt that I have…I deserve every bit of it."

"Blythe-" Dante started before being cut off when she jumped out of bed.

"Can we please stop the therapy, we've done this dance and to tell you the truth I never enjoyed the after sex therapy."

"Have you talked to your brother…about any of this? The stuff that happened to make you leave?" Dante could see the age hit her face, she looked older than she was, it was the stress, years of having the world on her shoulders at a young age, and having everything she loved taken from her.

"No and he doesn't want to talk about it. I'm gonna go, I hope things work out for you and Lulu."

* * *

"Is that cup of coffee that intriguing?" Lulu asked as she sat beside Spinelli. "Or are you just lost in your own little world?"

"Lost I suppose. How is the original blonde one?" He smiled as she looked up the stairs toward Dante's room. "Are you waiting for your new love?"

"Dante and I are not together, at all, he's got such cheesy pick up lines and I think there's something going on with him and your sister."

"I don't know, a lot's happened with my sister." Spinelli let his sister back into his life so easily before. He still felt betrayed by her but he also felt the need to forgive her, she was one of few family members that he had left. They lost a lot in their lives, and Blythe was usually the one to have to take care of everyone.

"Spinelli I know that she's hurt you, I don't know how….though Carly did mention something about Blythe, Sam and Jason?" She raised her eyebrows as Spinelli slowly nodded. "I was just a kid when Lucky and Nikolas were first getting to know each other and they hated each other, then they were best friends, and now there is this whole Lucky, Elizabeth, Nikolas, creepy threesome going on. I've also watched Lucky and Ethan grow closer. It's a process….you have to work through it, you just have to learn to talk about what's going on, what's happened. You can't just put it all behind you and pretend like its forgive and forget."

"You are very wise." Spinelli smiled as he hugged her. "But there are things that the Jackal is too scared to bring up with his sister; it hurt too much for me and for Blythe….but I think we're going to have to talk about them eventually."

"Just take it slow." She kissed his cheek before standing. "Maybe you, Blythe, Maxie, Jason and Sam can all come to the hospital benefit thing that Carly and Jax are throwing at the MetroCourt this weekend." She saw the look of interest and fear in his face. "Oh come on the whole town is going to be there, and whenever this town has a charity event something always happens, usually life threatening but still it keeps things interesting."

* * *

****I know its short and I apologize, it would have been up sooner but my comp was down for a while and then it wouldn't let me upload it.****


	8. Chapter 8 Walls Come Tumbling Down

Chapter 8 – The Walls Come Tumbling Down

Blythe sat with her knees drawn to her chest as the rain fell slowly outside. Memories had awoken her once again, as they often did. She hugged the picture of the man she once loved, who was she kidding, the man she still loved, the man she'd made a child with.

"You gotta tell me what to do here Sawyer, because I'm just making once mistake after another. I feel like I'm lost in a ocean of sorrow and I can't find my way to the surface." Her eyes felt so tired, just like her heart.

"Blythe?" Spinelli asked as he knocked on the door to the apartment. "I'm coming in." He'd tried calling her all the previous day, as did Dante and Sam; no one had gotten an answer. Dante was busy trying to woo Lulu, and he himself had yet to invite his sister to the charity event this weekend so he decided to come over and check on her.

When he stepped into the apartment, which he'd picked the lock to, he was saddened as to what he found.

"Blythe?" He watched as she became startled, almost panicked, as she tried to regain her composure.

"Damian…um…" She stood up quickly, forgetting the picture that she held, it dropped to the ground as the glass cover shattered.

"What is that?" Spinelli watched as his sister-in-law dropped to her knees and started to clean up the picture, her breathing changed, he could tell she was trying not to cry. "Blythe?" He sat beside her and took the picture.

"It's broken." Blythe said as she picked up the glass and placed it into the trashcan.

"It's Sawyer…" He took a minute to look at the photo, he'd only caught a glimpse of the photo she'd shown Jason, Sam, and Maxie at dinner before. He took his time with this one, took his time to memorize this one.

"What're you doing here Damian?"

"I wanted to um…" He could barely tear his eyes from the photograph. "I wanted you to come with me, Jason and Sam today to a charity event."

"Why would you want me to go with you?"

"Because you're my sister-"

"And I slept with your two best friends, you've made it clear you can't forgive you for that, I don't even know how you ever would." Blythe had thought a lot about why she'd done in the past few weeks.

"I can forgive you the same way I can forgive Stone Cold and fair Samantha, because your family, you know I'll love you no matter what."

* * *

"Hey, I'm really glad you guys decided to come." Lulu said as she dragged Dante over to Jason, Sam, Spinelli, Maxie and Blythe.

"Long time no see stranger." Since he got his apartment, Dante hadn't been back to Kellys to visit his, friend, he could tell she didn't want to be here, there was something off today.

"Yeah, I thought I'd give everyone some space after…everything." Blythe knew she was making things even more awkward, she just wanted the day to be over.

"We'll be over here." Sam said as she Jason and Spinelli and Maxie all made their way to the table and Dante made his way to say hello to his mother.

"Dante told me what happened between the two of you…" She let that sink in and tried to stop the panicked expression on Blythe's face. "No, I didn't mean to shove it in your face or whatever, I just want you to know that it doesn't bother me….I mean it did but….He and I have been doing this dance for a while, we've only officially been together for a little while now, so I can't be mad that he cheated on me, because he didn't. And I really don't want to hate you because I like you."

"I've gotten a lot of forgiveness lately that I don't deserve, but thank you." She was taken off guard a bit when she and Lulu shared an awkward hug but smiled anyway. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What is this all suppose to be for?" Blythe said referring to the decorations and whole town being in the room.

"Charity event, there boring at first but usually something life threatening happens to keep thing interesting."

"Life threatening how?"

"Hotel fires, hostage crisis's, biotoxin released and the hospital exploding…"

"Well you all have a very funny idea of interesting."

"Well we don't have cable so we have to make our own fun."

"Well alright then." Blythe laughed as she walked toward the table with Lulu.

"Everything okay?" Dante asked as he pulled chairs out for Lulu and Blythe.

"Its great." Lulu smiled as she kissed her boyfriend.

"So are you guys ready?" Carly asked as walked to the table.

"Ready for what?" Jason asked as he thought about all the things Carly could be pulling off, some good and some bad.

"Come on Jason, you know I never throw a dull party, let alone a dull charity event, I always have something special waiting." She winked at him as she walked away.

"Wow even Coleman's here, must be one hell of a surprise." Sam pointed out as she saw Coleman at the bar.

"Oh my god, Carly planned Karaoke." Maxie said as she smiled at Spinelli. "Maybe you'll get up and sing for me again?"

"You sang karaoke?" Blythe looked at her brother in disbelief. "That is thoroughly surprising."

"I was set out to prove my love for Fair Maximista."

"That's very…sweet." Blythe ruffled the younger mans hair.

"Damian always did have the sweet factor on his side, how do you think he landed Theresa?" A male voice said from behind them.

"Oh god." Spinelli was astonished by the sight behind him, his eyes darted immediately from the man to Blythe who looked like she'd been punched into the stomach as she stood up from her chair.

"Sawyer…your um…" She kept trying to catch her brush but she couldn't. "Your dead."

"That was just a technicality, I'm really alive, as you can see." He opened his arms to take his wife into his arms. "I've missed you."

"Really?" She asked as she gave him a small smile but it was when he nodded that she felt the rage in her heart and she used that rage to connect her fist with his face and watch him fall to the ground. "You son of a bitch."


End file.
